The Child From the Blue Box
by Bunnysealman
Summary: A blue box sat on the corner of the street. Small but infinite. Ancient but new. A man stepped out of the box, a bundle held gently in his arms. The man was wearing a leather jacket and had huge ears. The bundle soon began to wail.
1. Prologue

A blue box sat on the corner of the street. Small but infinite. Ancient but new. A man stepped out of the box, a bundle held gently in his arms. The man was wearing a leather jacket and had huge ears. The bundle soon began to wail.

"Sshhh. It's ok. You'll be ok," the man said, rocking the baby back and forth, back and forth. Soon, the man approached a house, knocking on the door. A woman opened the door, finding the infant on the step and the man walking back towards the box. She picked up the child, cooing gently to her, trying to get her to stop crying. From out of the blankets, a fob watch and a note fell, soon being picked up by the women. On the note it said, "Give this to her on her tenth birthday. Her name is Felicity." She walked inside, the door closed, and a wheezing filled the night before fading into nothingness.


	2. Ten Years Later

"Get up, darling! It's time for school!" my mother's voice called through the room. I sighed, stretching as I got out of bed. Today was my tenth birthday and I couldn't wait! My mom always told me that I would get something special on this day. Of course, I knew it would be after school that I would. Whenever my birthday was on a school day, I got my presents after school. Soon, I was walking out of the house with my backpack on my shoulders and a huge smile on my face. I walked to the bus stop and met up with my friend Christie.

"Hi Christie!" I yelled excitedly, running to her.

"Hi Felicity!" she yelled back, hugging me when I got to her. She produced a gift and I opened it excitedly.

"A Sherlock Holmes book! You know me so well," I said, hugging her again. Soon the bus arrived, and I turned to the doors. They opened and I walked inside with Christie, talking excitedly about random things that came into our minds. The bus arrived at school and we walked to our class. In the room, there was a substitute.

"Good morning, sir," I said politely. He looked up at me. His hair was brown, and it stuck up at odd angles. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and a pair of glasses.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, "you like Sherlock Holmes?"

I looked down at the book I had recently received. "Yes. It was a birthday present."

"It's your birthday then. Happy Birthday," he said, grinning like a lunatic. I couldn't help but smile as well as I began walking to my seat. The bell rang then, and the substitute stood, introducing himself as Mr. Smith. It seemed that, once he began talking, there was no stopping him. All the stuff he was talking about was, to say the least, complex but very easy to understand. But I guess it was just me. Everyone else was very confused. Soon, it was time for lunch, and I went up to the teacher.

"I loved the lesson. It was interesting," I told him, smiling. Before I walked out the door, he dug around in his pockets.

"Here," he said, handing me a silver tube-like object with a blue tip. I smiled even wider before I walked out to go to lunch. At my locker, I was cornered by none other than Travis.

"Hey freak!" he called. "I heard it was your birthday so I decided to get you a present."

I turned around in time to see the fist directed at my face before it connected, sending me to my knees. In an instant, Mr. Smith was there, standing behind Travis.

"What's going on here?" he asked calmly, but I could see the storm underneath. Travis began fidgeting under his gaze before eventually leaving, seeming to be in a rush. He sighed and turned his gaze to me, his eyes no longer containing anger.

"Are you okay?"

"You didn't have to do that..." I replied, looking at the floor. "Nobody's ever done that before."

I looked at him again and saw a flicker of anger for only a second before it vanished.

"Just be careful," he said, gesturing to the bruise forming on my face. I touched it and winced. Grabbing my lunch, I headed to the lunchroom. As soon as I got there, I headed straight for the table Christie and I always share.

"Hey, Christie," I said.

"Travis again?" she asked, looking at the bruise.

"Yeah. This time though, someone stopped him before it got really bad."

"Who?"

"Mr. Smith."

"He's so cool!"

"He also gave me this," I said, pulling out the cylindrical object.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

I began flipping it, finding that it had very good balance and I didn't drop it once. There was a button on the side, and I pressed it. A whirring noise started up and I took my finger off the button.

"Cool," I muttered, pressing the button a few more times. The rest of the day passed quickly and without any more injury. All too soon, I was on the bus home. I walked off the bus when it arrived, said goodbye to Christie and walked home.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Hello, Felicity," mom said, coming down the stairs, a box in her hands.

"When I found you on the doorstep, this was in your blanket. There was also a note that said to give it to you on your 10th birthday."

I tore it open and pulled out the watch inside, smiling.

"What else did you receive?"

"I got a Sherlock Holmes book, a bruise and this," I responded, pulling out the cylinder.

"Who gave you that?"

"A sub we had today."

"What was his name?"

"Mr. Smith."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

I smiled. "He is. I'm going to put this stuff in my room now."

"Ok."

I walked upstairs, smiling. When I got to my room, I felt a pulling sensation from the watch in my hand. Clicking the button to open it, I saw a golden light suddenly escape from the watch and everything went black.

_Doctor's P.O.V. _

I sighed in content now that Felicity was back in the Tardis and safe.

"You never explained who she was, Doctor," Rose called.

I smiled. "She's my daughter."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded, exiting the room.

_Felicity's P.O.V. _

When I came to, I noticed I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a large white room that looked like a hospital. Examining every inch, I noticed that it looked familiar.

"I see that you're awake," Mr. Smith's voice said from the entrance. I whipped around to face him.

"Mr. Smith? Where am I?"

"My name isn't Mr. Smith," he said, walking up to me. "I'm the Doctor and your father. How far back can you remember?"

I thought. "I can remember a burnt orange sky and twin suns shining down on me, a man standing some distance off. There was a war going on and he brought me to a blue box. I can't remember anything else. Why?"

I looked up at him and noticed there were tears in his eyes. Without warning, he wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back, be it a bit hesitantly.

"I'm so glad you're back with me," he mumbled into my hair. I smiled.

"I'm glad I have a father like you," I mumbled back. I felt his smile as we parted.

"Now then!" he said, clapping his hands together with a manic grin on his face. "Where should we start?"


End file.
